Sempre vou te amar
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Saori e Sakura era inimigas declaradas de Seiya e Shoran, mas descobrem seus sentimentos em meio a tanats batalhas que travam CROSSOVER DE SAINT SEIYA E SAKURA CC


**Sempre vou te amar**

Saori e Sakura olhavam para a noite, estava linda e perfeita. As duas eram frias, calculistas e seus corações solitários, nas batalhas incansáveis contra a maldade das feras, ou melhor, bruxas, fadas, lobisomens, vampiros, etc.

- Quando seus primos vão nos ligar?-Falou Saori brincando com uma mecha dos próprios cabelos.

- Não sei provavelmente Van Helsing ou Elektra devem nos ligar, eles estão na Europa, você sabe, deve ser daqui a alguns dias, provavelmente.

- Eu estou com pressa em falar com eles...

- Por quê? Qual é o seu interesse neles?

- Eu estou com problemas.

- Devem ser muito grandes para você pedir ajuda a eles, em vez de mim!- Falou Sakura ofendida.

- Eu acho que minha carreira de caça-monstros terminará no instante que eu falar com eles.

- O que houve?

- Eu não achei o descendente de Drácula, o descendente direto e puro-sangue.

- Hum, deixa pra lá, eu também não achei o descendente direto de Gabriel, o arcanjo que virou lobisomem por desobedecer às ordens, sabe? Eu teria de achar o descendente puro-sangue, mas não achei, mas irei achá-lo!

Saori a olhou com espanto: Sua companheira nunca havia falhado até hoje, e agora ela falava de uma das maiores falhas com simplicidade?

- Mas Sakura...

- Saori, eu tenho provas para afirmar que os dois que procuramos atuam juntos!- Cortou Sakura friamente.

- Está bem, está bem!!

Sakura e Saori faziam parte de uma organização, a OCF, a Ordem Caça-Feras. Haviam 8 membros, divididos em duplas: Sakura e Saori, Elektra e Van Helsing, Tomoyo e Eriol, Touya e Mizuki. Esses eram os membros firmes e únicos, pois a organização seria feita para a próxima geração através dos 8 membros. Sakura era a reencarnação de Bast, uma deusa egípcia, Saori era a reencarnação da deusa grega Palas Athenas, Tomoyo era a reencarnação de Afrodite, Eriol de Mago Clow, um poderoso e importante mago medieval, Elektra da deusa Ártemis, deusa da caça, Van Helsing reencarnação de Posêidon, deus dos mares e terras, Touya era reencarnação de Hórus, deus egípcio, e Mizuki de Deméter. Todos viviam caçando feras sobrenaturais, viam-se pouco, mas não reclamavam por adorar seu trabalho.

Sakura levantou-se e foi em direção ao próprio quarto que estava à penumbra.

- Vou deitar, temos de caçar Blair amanhã e eu quero caçá-lo descansada, você vem?

- Sim Sakura, eu já vou. - Falou Saori balançando os cabelos. Dirigiu-se ao quarto ao lado da amiga, entrou e deitou-se, adormecendo profundamente.

Shoran olhou para a lua crescente: dali a dois dias seria lua cheia, e ele se transformaria em um lobisomem. Algo se mexeu ao fundo e ele olhou.

- Terminou Seiya?- Perguntou Shoran.

Um homem foi aparecendo, com as presas ainda à mostra e algumas gostas de sangue havia em seu queixo. Era um homem alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos mais ainda. Shoran também era alto, mas tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar-chocolate.

- Sim Shoran, eu terminei.

- Tem gostas de sangue...

Seiya limpou as gotas e continuou andando em direção a Shoran. Escondeu as presas e olhou o amigo.

- Por que não me acompanhou?- Perguntou Seiya.

- Sabe que me alimento de carne humana com sangue, logo teria de matar sua 'companheira'.

- Claro, eu esqueci.

Começaram a caminhar e olharam para a lua.

- Em dois dias será lua cheia, não é Shoran?

- Sim, mal posso esperar!- Sorriu diabolicamente.

Saíram rua afora para ir para casa.

Sakura acordou gritando, tinha esses ataques às vezes, mas na maioria eram premonições ou lembranças, e essa era um pesadelo.

Saori veio ao encontro da amiga, acalmando-a.

- Tudo bem Sakura, tudo bem. Ninguém vai lhe machucar...

Sakura sentiu o abraço da amiga e chorou. Ela havia se lembrado do acidente dos pais, pois havia sido ali que eles haviam morrido.

Sakura se acalmou e recompôs-se. Olhou a amiga e sorriu.

- Obrigado Saori, muito obrigado.

Sakura pediu para que Saori dormisse no quarto com ela, e Saori o fez. Ambas dormiram com as mãos dadas.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura sentiu o calor do sol entrar pela janela e acordou.

Levantou-se e foi até seu _closet_ e pegou uma saia bege, uma blusa branca e um casaco cinza. Sakura sabia que o conjunto lhe deixava sexy e ao mesmo tempo fria, o que já era um consolo, e se vestiu. Quando voltou ao quarto, Saori não estava mais lá e suas camas estavam arrumadas.

Sakura saiu do quarto e se deparou com Saori arrumada.

- Pronta para a reunião com os chineses?- Perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

- Sempre!

As duas tinham uma empresa chamada Administrações KidoMoto, uma empresa que haviam fundado juntas.

Tomaram café e olharam o relógio, que marcava 7:00 da manhã e foram para a empresa.

O mordomo as levou até a porta Kidomoto e foi embora. Todos já estavam na empresa e elas foram saudadas, cada uma por sua secretária.

Trabalharam e, como trabalhavam na mesma sala, elas foram interrompidas pelas secretárias.

- Senhorita Sakura, tem visitas.

- Mande entrar Katrine.

Sakura e Saori ainda trabalhavam quando as pessoas entraram. Saori olhou-as e sorriu, parando de trabalhar. Quando Sakura percebeu o gesto, também se voltou para suas visitas.

Olhou-as com atenção e percebeu quem era: Touya, seu irmão, Mizuki, sua cunhada, Tomoyo, sua prima, Eriol, namorado de Tomoyo, Sazuna Electra, sua prima, e Gabriel Van Helsing, seu primo.

A primeira coisa que fez foi atirar-se em cima de seu irmão, pois fazia quatro anos que não se viam.

- Maninho! Que bom ver você! Estava com saudades!- Virou-se para a cunhada e acrescentou:- Mizuki faz tanto tempo! Você tá linda!!!

Saori também se levantou e foi falar com Eriol, que por acaso era seu primo.

- Bom vê-lo Eriol.

- Também digo o mesmo.

Trocaram olhares misteriosos e Saori fez menção de sair da sala, por estar desconfortável com a situação, mas Sakura não deixou e olhou-a com maldade.

- Sei que está desconfortável Saori, mas entenda: você faz parte e sempre fará da minha família! Não fique assim!

Todos olharam a cena e nada disseram, pois na realidade quem mandava e havia fundado a ordem havia sido Sakura e a deusa Hera, ninguém mais.

Sakura deu um de seus sorrisos, que sempre tinham certo 'que' de frieza.

Os visitantes foram embora e o resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, não houve reunião com os chineses, pois eles cancelaram-na.

Mais tarde, Saori e Sakura vão para casa rapidamente.

Chegando lá, encontrou seus familiares e amigos preparados para a noite. Sorriram e se trocaram. Saori usava uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma frente-única colada ao corpo também preta, além do casaco cinza até um pouco além dos joelhos, contendo várias armas contra todo tipo de criatura. Já Sakura usava seu vestido curto e preto, com um short por baixo, as mangas do vestido eram curtas e o vestido deixava Sakura sensual. Por cima, Sakura colocou um casaco idêntico ao de Saori, mas vermelho.

Saíram da mansão e foram devagar para a boate mais badalada de Tókio. Tudo estava saindo como planejado. Sakura, Mizuki, Sazuna, Tomoyo e Saori abriram os casacos, deixando a mostra sua beleza física. Os garotos, como sempre, começaram a paquerar as garotas certas: as vampiras, bruxas e fadas. Já as meninas iam para os vampiros, os magos e lobisomens. Sakura, como sempre, jogava seu charme inocente (**N/A** que de inocente não tem nada, hihihihi!) para cima dos rapazes, que caíam como moscas. Sazuna expunha alguns atributos que deixavam os rapazes loucos (**N/A **os atributos que me refiro são as coxas, colo dos seios e um pouquinho do abdome, nada muito vulgar viu?) e Tomoyo para variar piscava, fazia biquinho, acariciava os rapazes, conquistando-os. Mizuki fazia todos se aproximarem com o poder da hipnose sem deixar de causar desejo a todos. Sakura, chegando ao auge da conquista acenou discretamente para os outros e a matança e a chacina começaram. Seria uma noite muito prazerosa. Sakura e Mizuki retiraram uma espada de prata que havia sido mergulhada em água benta e alho para matar todos os vampiros e lobisomens. Já Tomoyo e Sazuna começavam a batalhar com os magos, para não ficar sem diversão. Touya retirou uma solução com uma falsa luz solar do bolso e jogou pro alto, fazendo muitas vampiras morrerem, e vampiros também. Sakura irritou-se e jogou uma solução com prata para o ar, fazendo os lobisomens mulher (e homens) morrerem e sorriu para seu irmão. De igual para igual, matavam fadas e magos, o restante das feras. Lá de cima, duas sombras observavam tudo, sem ver os rostos dos caçadores.

- Devemos descer, Seiya?

- Seria o correto, mas esperemos mais um pouco Shoran, apenas mais um pouco...- As duas sombras sumiram, e neste instante Sakura parou e olhou para cima, sem nada ver e continuou a matar, sem se importar com mais nada, assim como os outros.


End file.
